Somehow
by Demon Pale Darkness
Summary: Anything can happen in the streets of Venice. Even love. One certian bodygaurd will learn that the hard way. ButlerOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Somehow**_

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

_I could never fully understand this feeling in the pit of my stomach until now..._

_The life of a bodygaurd was ment to be a lonely one._

_But somehow he changed that for me._

_Somehow._

_

* * *

_

**Butler's POV**

_Italy, beautiful country sides, georgous beaches along the Meditranian sea. A land perfect for romance, rivaled only by France. However you can't find everything in France. Luciano Treshi. Definatly not in France. Only Italy..._

"Butler... Butler! Do pay attention!" snapped the sophistocated voice of Artemis Fowl the Second making my thoughts flutter from my mind like a startled butterfly.

I looked up from my hands where i had been staring for quite a while when I zoned out. "Sorry, Artemis..." I murmured softly; embarassed that I had once again gotten caught up in a rare moment of self absorbtion. Very rare.

"What were you thinking of, that was so intresting?" inquired the Irish boy of 16. His peircing blue eyes stared into my own, which I supposed by the irritated sigh from Artemis must have looked dazed.

"Nothing, Artemis, nothing important" I said looking away from those eyes. I wouldn't be able lie if I were to stare for too long, The Irish genius had that effect on me.

"Oh, sure, nothing important!" Artemis threw his hands up in exasperation. "Butler! You've been day dreaming alot in the past couple of weeks and you wont tell me whats so intresting. An frankly it's bugging the hell out of me!"

I was taken by suprise; Artemis never got so frustrated when anyone was around. Perhaps I should tell him about this... But Then again I shouldn't it's forbidden for me to think these thoughts while working. Oh, for Christ's sake, I cant keep doing this or I swear I'm going to pop!

"You're doing it again!" Artemis sighed. "I think you need a vacation... Alright! It's settled youre taking the weekend off. I don't care what you say about it" he clapped his hands togeather and smiled, "I know! You're going back to Italy! Just maybe you'll find your lost attention span."

I sighed not knowing what got into my charge's mind but I guess... Maybe it was fate. With Artemis Fowl nothing was certian any more. I didn't argue because maybe... just maybe I would meet up with Luciano again. Just maybe...

* * *

**_Well thats the end of chapter one. Whatcha think about it? Yay? nay? please Review pweaseeeeee! flame all you like. I dont care... cry Next chapter should be longer..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Somehow**_

_Chapter 2_

_

* * *

_

**Two weeks previously.**

It was just a chance meeting on both ends. In one of the most beautiful places. Piazza San Marco. It was one of the buisiest places in all of Venice. Normally I discouraged Artemis from going some place so crowded but he wouldn't give in so I agreed.

It was a cool morning, the sun was shining and the birds were hopping around the ground looking for dropped bread crumbs. Not many people were out this early in the morning but still it was still crowded with people jogging or just couples getting in an early morning stroll. I watched Artemis as he looked around but something pulled my attention away.

Afew meters away I saw him leaning against a pillar of the Palazzo Ducale watching a boy who, by the looks of it, was no older than Artemis. The teen ran around the square taking snap shots. Some people were so easily amused. I tore my eyes away from the boy and looked back to Luciano, as i would soon learn from the teen, whom was a native Italian resident. The two were on vacation visiting Luciano's parents in Venice for the summer.

At first glance luciano didn't look all to imposing as one would think a bodyguard to be. Nope, he looked just like any other guy on the street. But take a look closer and you could tell he was dangerous. Compaired to me, as Artemis would say later, Luciano was a twig against a tree.

The Italian man had long brown hair kept in a pony tail, but even then his hair reached a good ways below his shoulders. It looked unruly but I guess that gave him a more dangerous look. His bangs covered a good bit of his eyes that were all but innocent. They flashed back and forth watching the Japanese boy run around. His muscles were well toned from what I could see from my spot a good bit away. He wore a pair of low riding sweat pants and a tight tank top that showed his abbs and chest in great detail. I didn't notice anything special until I spotted something on his lightly tanned skin. On his left shoulder was clearly etched a blue daimond tattoo. This man was also a graduate of Madame Ko's academy. I was suprised by this to no end.

Soon I noticed him looking right at me with a subtle eyeing glance as if he were sizing up is opponent before a fight... He lifted one hand up to run it through his hair that wasn't pulled back. The other hand went from his chest to his navel in a teasing manner. I couldn't pull my eyes away. The man was teasing me as if I were his next victim of rape or something.

Weird. Rape? No, I don't think so.

I looked away and saw, or in this case didn't see Artemis. For a moment I panicked. My eyes flitted around the square until they fell on my Irish charge talking to the Japanese boy Luciano had been watching earlier. I walked a bit closer so I could ear the conversation and nearly fainted when I heard them talking in Italian. Not because they were talking in Italian but the content of the conversation.

"_Ciao, bello_ (Hello, beautiful)," said the Japanese boy with a modern Italian accent that was probably learned from his gaurd. He had raised a hand to touch Artemis' raven hair.

Artemis let him and smirked replying to his greeting, "_Bene, ciao, a lei anche_. (Well, hello, to you too)"

I could have died right there. Artemis was flirting... with a complete stranger! I had known for a while of Artemis' sexual preferences but I had hoped he would know not to throw himself around teasing boys with raging hormones.

"_Lei sa.. Se siamo stato consentiti che la rapirei qui, e prometto sarei gentile_. (You know... If I were allowed I would kidnap you right here, and I promise I'd be gentle)" the boy said in a low tone, most definatly lust.

"_Oh, come birichino, non penso che la mia guardia la lascerebbe, tale compassione comunque_. (Oh, how naughty, I don't think my guard would let you, such a pity however)" Artemis said with a similar voice, motioning to me.

"_Ah, sì, una compassione. Sono Kyioshi Yamaguchi. La non di incontrare._ (Ah, yes, a pity. I'm Kiyoshi Yamaguchi. Pleased to meet you)" Kiyoshi said bowing and kissing Artemis' hand with out shame.

"_Sono Artemis Fowl, ed i piaceri tutto il mio_.(I'm Artemis Fowl, and the pleasures all mine)" my charge purred staring at the boy before him.

I didn't allow myself to watch anymore and I turned away only to be confronted with the brown hair man I had been watching earlyer. I can believe he snuck up on me like that!

"Hello, you speak English, correct?" he questioned. His deep brown eyes bore deep into mine.

"Yes, I do," I said gruffly taking a step backwards.

"Good, I'm Luciano Treshi, a body gaurd like yourself" he said with a genuine smile. "I saw you watching the boys over there, I assure you Kiyoshi wont do a thing to harm Master Fowl"

I was taken aback and I watched him. For moment I studied him trying to find something i could grasp onto to get his personality in my mind but all that i found was smooth and slick like a freshly polished gun. "You know who my charge is then I take it you know who I am..."

"Of course, we went to the academy together, or did you forget me so soon?" Luciano said with a smirk, "you graduated but a year before me"

I had to admit to myself that I didn't remember the man before me and I wondered why. This was not someone that could be easily forgotten. Not in the way someone like Arno Blunt refused to be forgotten. It was a different way.

Both of our attentions turned to the 16 year old boys before us. They seemed to hit it off nicely, as my sister would say.

They smirked in similar ways and walked up to us.

Artemis was the first to speak, "we're going out to dinner tonight, Kiyoshi and I have already made reservations for 7 o'clock," that was no request; that was a demand.

Kiyoshi nodded his arm around Artemis' shoulders in an intimate way. "I suppose we will see you then, but I believe we must get ready Luciano." He pulled away from Artemis again and kissed his cheek. "Tonight."

"Definitely" Artemis let a small blush creep onto his cheeks.

The other pair walked away and it began. My slow walk down the path of destruction. I had a feeling more would happen tonight than just dinner...

* * *

**Ah how I love doing this... I wrote the 2nd chapter quickly. Tee hee! reviewwww! I want atleast 5 reviews that should give me enough time to write more. Oh this chapter is the first time they met told frm butler POV (the whole story will be). I'll tell you when i do flash backs like this.  
**


End file.
